Eternidade no Paraíso
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Uma brincadeira... Varias consequencias. Uma delas poderia a realização de um sonho, ficar a eternidade com ela! SasuSaku.


Ela era apaixonada por ele, mas não admitia. Ele a amava, mas seu enorme orgulho não o deixava a exteriorizar esse sentimento. Ambos loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro. De amigos passaram a melhores amigos e de melhores amigos a... Bem, eles ainda não sabiam no que havia se transformado a amizade, ficavam de vez em quando e... Bem talvez não tão de vez em quando, mas sim quase todas as segundas e terças e finais de semana. Céus aquilo estava os matando, a vontade de dizer que se ama uma pessoa era imensa, vontade de chegar e abraçar do nada, dar um susto, e beijar quando quiser. Aquilo não tinha preço.

Sexta-feira. Sakura Haruno estava sentada na frente do computador quando uma das amigas a chamou no msn, convidando-a para uma festa. Bom, não tinha nada para fazer no fim de semana então... Por que não? Confirmou sua presença e perguntou quem mais iria, seu coração deu um salto ao receber a noticia que Sasuke Uchiha havia sido convidado, o melhor amigo que acabara virando uma paixão platônica. A festa era de um conhecido seu. Todas as amigas iam, bom o jeito era tentar se divertir certo?

Sábado. Droga era hoje a festa e nem tinha conseguido dormir direito, pelo que tinha ficado sabendo, os mais chegados iriam dormir na casa do dono da festa, sua mãe com muito custo também tinha liberado. Acabara combinado de esperar as amigas passarem na sua casa para se aprontarem lá mesmo. Ainda era meio dia, as amigas só iriam aparecer às seis da tarde, pois a festa começaria as oito e meia, porque não sair e comprar uma roupa nova para ir a festa? Sabe... Nessas horas era mesmo bom ter um pouco de dinheiro guardado. Desligou o computador, tomou um banho, pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa trancando a porta... Iria linda para essa festa e Sasuke com certeza não tiraria os olhos de cima de si!

Chegou em casa moída, andara por quase todas as lojas da cidade a procura da roupa perfeita, bom, não tinha sido em vão, tinha, com toda certeza encontrado a roupa perfeita, tinha lhe caído como uma luva, como se tivesse sido feita sobre medida. Olhou no relógio, céus já passava das cinco e meia. Correu para o banho. Logo as amigas chegariam e nem o banho tinha tomado, elas iriam matá-la!

Saiu correndo do banheiro, envolta apenas em uma toalha. Iria matar Ino, tinha certeza de que era ela quem estava tocando a campainha de sua casa tão insistentemente. Abriu a porta da casa sem se importar de estar apenas com uma toalha, afinal eram só suas amigas malucas, e sua rua quase nem tinha movimento, principalmente naquela hora.

Corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo ao olhar bem a expressão assustada da pessoa a sua frente, não conseguia se mexer, estava sem reação.

Sasuke com certeza não esperava ver o que viu, e estava completamente paralisado, também quem não ficaria ao se ver em uma situação constrangedora com essa. Constrangedora, sim. Ruim? De jeito nenhum, afinal não é todo dia que você tem o privilegio de dar de cara com a pessoa que você gosta enrolada em uma toalha. Sorriu maroto, ela estava vermelha, também... Não era para menos. Droga, analisando bem a situação agora. Sentiu o rosto esquentar de leve, também estava corado, droga.

– Err... Já volto. – Ela correu para dentro de casa.

As garotas conversavam animadamente entre risadas e brincadeiras, enquanto uma delas ia na frente as outras iam atrás se perguntando o motivo da outra estar tão quieta, normalmente era a que fazia mais algazarra, tinha alguma coisa ali que ela não queria contar.

O motivo de estar tão quieta era que havia visto Sasuke indo em direção a casa de Sakura, com certeza para saber se ela iria a festa, Ino tinha certeza disso. Parou abruptamente, as amigas se assustaram, ela fez um sinal de mão para as amigas, sinalizando para que elas se calassem e parassem de andar. Tinha acertado, ele realmente tinha ido na casa da amiga, só não imaginava a cena constrangedora que tinha visto – não para ela mas sim para Sakura –, Sakura parada na porta de casa, envolta somente por uma toalha, descalça e os cabelos róseos ainda molhados. Ino ficou vermelha, mas não de vergonha e sim de vontade de rir, pressionou as mãos sobre a boca para se manter silenciosa e logo todas as garotas a olhavam com interrogação. Sinalizou com o indicador e as outras meninas olharam, prenderam o riso. Iriam caçoar dela o resto do ano.

– Nossa agora estou com duvidas. – Ino brincou, ninguém entendeu.

– Com o que? – Tenten perguntou.

– Ora, imagina, não sei o que é mais traumatizante, ver a Sakura de toalha olhando com cara de besta pro Sasuke, ou ter que te colocar para tomar um banho. – O resto do grupo explodiu em risos e Tenten olhou de forma mortífera para Ino. Lembraram-se da vez que Tenten ficara tão bêbada que precisou de Ino para lhe colocar no banheiro.

– Pego pesado ein, e você Hinata, disse que ia mandar seu chofer buscar agente e não apareceu ninguém alem da minha mãe. Serio, eu tinha que ter gravado a Tenten tomando soro e saído de cadeira de rodas do hospital. – Agora o alvo de olhares mortíferos era Temari e não Ino.

– Puta que pariu de vocês ein?! Me deixem em paz. – Tenten se exaltou. Ino jogou um dos braços ao redor do pescoço da amiga e se pendurou lá.

– Relaxa pucca... – Ela recomeçou a andar. – Vamos, agente precisa salvar a Sakura.

Chegaram na porta da casa da amiga e ela nem tinha saído lá de dentro ainda, deram de cara com um Sasuke ainda muito constrangido. Cumprimentaram.

– Ei, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ou melhor, interrogaram. Após fazer essa pergunta Tenten levou um tapinha discreto no braço.

– Eu é que pergunto. – Sasuke parecia assustado, e se ela tivessem visto o que acontecera a poucos minutos.

– Ue, nó viemos por causa da festa, agente vai se arrumar aqui para irmos juntas, a Sakura não te disse que nos íamos? – Elas perguntaram em coro, sabiam que Sakura nada havia dito, só estavam se fazendo de bobas.

– Ah, então ela vai?! Eu estava aqui era para perguntar se ela ia mesmo. Bom, já que tenho minha resposta, vou indo. – Ele se despediu com um aceno de mão.

– Tadinho, nem imagina que agente viu tudo! – Hinata falou entre risos.

– Oe... Desculpa a demora...! Ue cadê o Sasuke...? – Sakura aparecera de supetão na porta e olhava interrogativa para as amigas.

– Foi embora, a Tenten expulsou ele. – O tom de desinteresse na voz de Ino a irritou, mas, ei, como assim tinha ido embora?

– Como assim a Tenten o expulsou...!? – Oh, ela estava com muita raiva, era melhor desmentir logo.

– Ei estressadinha, é brincadeira.

– Hum. O que ele queria? – Estava ansiosa para saber.

– Queria saber se você ia na festa. – Respondeu apressada Hinata, continuou. – Vamos a luta, agente já ta atrasada. – Puxou as amigas casa adentro.

Sakura se olhava no espelho pela quinta vez consecutiva, queria estar perfeita.

Ino entrou no quarto já pronta, vestindo um vestido preto tomara que caia, uma tira vermelha sangue que se amarrava na cintura, uma sandália preta de tiras simples. Olhou a amiga. Seu queixo foi ao chão, já tinha visto Sakura bonita, mas hoje, ela estava divina.

– Céus, está perfeita, vai ser a mais bonita da festa com certeza.

– Obrigada. – Respondeu tímida.

Logo todas as garotas estavam prontas e entraram no quarto, e como Ino, olhares surpresos e queixos caídos aconteceram.

– Cara, você ta perfeita! – Temari exclamou. Vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia sem detalhes e uma sandália de tiras preta nos pés.

– Nossa hoje você conseguiu ficar bonita. – Tenten Caçoou, e acabou levando um tapa no braço. Vestia um vestido roxo simples, duas alças grossas passando pelos ombros, a sandália violeta simples.

– Ta linda. – Hinata estava sem palavras. Vestia um vestido azul esverdeado simples, com apenas uma tira grossa que se amarrava no pescoço, a sandália de strass, com uma tira grossa na frente e outra passando pelo tornozelo.

– É. Ta todo mundo bonito, ta todo mundo gostoso, mas a festa já ta rolando a um tempão ne?! Vamos? – Ino perguntou animada.

– Vamos! – Responderam em coro.

Paradas em frente a porta de entrada se olharam cúmplices, dispostas a ajudar uma a outra lá dentro, entraram todas, por ultimo Sakura.

Os olhares eram apenas direcionado a si, ela se sentia acuada, mas hora nenhuma abaixou a cabeça ou mostrou vergonha, sentia-se bem no vestido vermelho sangue, com uma espécie de alça mais grossa para passar por um único ombro, uma sandália também vermelha com duas tiras no prendendo no tornozelo.

Passou por Sasuke, disse um 'Oi' e nada mais, ele a encarou toda a festa.

Atraiu olhares o tempo todo, estava sendo o centro das atenções, já passava da duas da manhã e praticamente todos os convidados, menos chegados já haviam ido embora, se juntaram e decidiram jogar alguma coisa.

– Strip Poker. – Tenten já tinha passado a linha de bêbada para trebada, a poucos minutos atrás, antes de chamarem para jogar alguma coisa estava dançando em cima de uma mesa.

– Sete minutos no paraíso. – Ino ainda não bebia, então era a mais sã do grupo, embora sua saúde mental já não fosse muito boa. Mas a idéia era legal, todos concordaram. – Ta, eu rodo... – A garrafa girou e acabou apontando para o ex-namorado Gaara, Ino fez uma careta, gostava dele, mas nunca dava o braço a torcer. Levantou-se e puxou-o pela mão, levando-o para uma dispensa. Ficaram se olhando, Gaara também não tinha bebido, um habito que pegara de Ino quando namoravam. Quando Ino se situou já estava imprensada na parede e Gaara já a beijava com paixão. Escutaram um toque na porta, tinham se acabado os sete minutos, saíram de mãos dadas.

Tenten girou e a garrafa apontou para um amigo gatinho de Gaara – um tal de Neji –, entraram separados e quando saíram estavam mais pregados do que cola.

Hinata rodou e acabou se ajeitando com um amigo de Sasuke. Um loiro gatinho chamado Naruto.

Temari nem jogava, havia ido mesmo só para se divertir e ver os outros pagarem micos, gostava do namorado Shikamaru e estava feliz com ele.

Sakura encarou a garrafa, que parecia mais a estar desafiando, rodou. Ela fechou os olhos e fez figa, quando não ouviu mais o barulho do giro da garrafa abriu os olhos verdes esmeralda e a olhou, seguiu para onde apontava e seu coração saltou. Apontava para Sasuke.

– Vem! – Ele estava parado diante de si estendendo-lhe a mão, ela pegou-a e foi para a dispensa, sentou-se num canto e ficou lá, encostada na parede. Olhou para frente e viu Sasuke a olhando com seus olhos incrivelmente negros, corou, ele sorriu maroto e se aproximou. Agachou-se até ficar na mesma altura que ela, segurou em seu queixo e o levantou, a fez-la fita-lo nos olhos e perguntou:

– Ei, por que me evitou a noite toda?

– Eu não te evitei, você não foi conversar comigo. – Ela o respondeu.

– Bom estou conversando agora certo?!

– É.

Ele a beijou do nada, ela correspondeu a altura, suas línguas se entrelaçando, brigando por espaço e nadando sincronizadas. Separaram-se ofegantes. Ela olhou no relógio e o fitou, sorriu sapeca.

– Sete minutos no paraíso! – Sorriu feliz, ele sorriu maroto.

– Não, com você eu quero uma eternidade no paraíso! – Ela o olhou assustada, mas não pensou em mais nada, estava sendo beijada novamente...!

Owari


End file.
